


Teasing

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Troublemaker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Marinette goes to the photoshoot Adrien invited her to. Lots of blushing and teasing ensue.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/174988215496/teasing-a-one-shot

A few days had passed since the akuma incident at the bakery and Marinette’s secret collection of Adrien photos was broadcasted to everyone. She had to endure a lot of heckling from her classmates but it passed after she showed them she wasn’t going to give into their jabs.

Since then she had taken down a lot of the pictures and tucked them away in a folder. All that remained was some pictures on the board next to her bed and her desktop background. She wasn’t exactly ashamed for having all the pictures but did realize she may have gone a little overboard recently.

Marinette was fishing around in her bookbag for her homework when Adrien walked up to her. “Morning Marinette, having a nice day?”

“Yep, will be nicer if I can find my literature homework,” she started taking out more loose pieces of paper trying to find the worksheet. She really needed to clean this thing out more.

“Is this it?” Adrien handed her a worksheet with her name at the top, “It was on the ground.”

“Oh thanks,” she took the homework and started shoving the other papers back into her bag. “How is your day going?”

“Fine. I was actually wondering if you were free to come to a photo shoot I’m having after school today.”

“Today? Sure! That’d be great!” Marinette beamed unable to hide her excitement.

“Perfect, you can ride over with me after class, okay?”

“Okay,” he turned to leave for class. Marinette remained standing in place with a huge dorky smile on her face.

Alya, who had been watching the entire exchange, grabbed her bestie’s arm and pulled her towards the classroom. “Come on, Marinette, you can space out later.”

Classes couldn’t go by fast enough. Marinette was practically bouncing in her seat thinking about attending one of Adrien’s photo shoots. Not just as a passerby but as an actual guest of his! It felt like she was on a little cloud.

Mercifully it was one of their shorter days and everyone started packing up to go home. Adrien waited for Marinette by the entrance and opened the car door for her when Gorilla showed up. Trying to keep her cool she slid into the backseat.

“So…” she risked a look at him when they started moving, “What kind of a photo shoot is it?”

“Nothing major. New designs that father will be rolling out to stores with the spring season.” Adrien answered.

“Cool…” Marinette clammed up again. She was still unsure what to talk about with him. Especially now considering the whole photograph collection debacle.

“Disappointed?” he was smirking at her.

“Huh?”

“Well I didn’t know if you were hoping for something like swimsuits or–”

“Adrien!” she yelped her face pulsing red. Adrien started laughing and her embarrassment started to ebb hearing the carefree sound. Still if he was thinking he could tease her so easily without any backlash he was wrong.

They got to the set and Adrien was immediately whisked off for make-up and wardrobe. Marinette wandered the set watching the techs adjust the lighting and looking over some of the clothes on the rack. They were amazing as was expected from a world class designer. Not just the designs but the craftsmanship was impeccable. Little things that only a true designer could appreciate.

Adrien reappeared in a different outfit and a little make-up to even out his complexion. Like he needed anything to look anymore perfect. He waved to Marinette as he took his place where the photographer was waiting.

The techs went around readjusting the light now that Adrien was on set. While they were working on that Adrien kept making cheesy flirty faces at Marinette. At first she got embarrassed but after the third lip puckering eyebrow wiggling expression she rolled her eyes and laughed. She pulled the same kind of face back at him making him laugh.

“Signore Adrien,” the photographer snapped Adrien’s attention back to him, “If you’re done flirting with your girlfriend can we please start now?”

“Right, sorry,” Adrien blushed focusing on the camera as he went into a few poses.

Marinette felt a small wave of pleasure being referred to as Adrien’s girlfriend. He didn’t even deny it. She didn’t want to read too much into it but she could dream. Adrien’s girlfriend…

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien shouted to her, “Is this gonna end up on your wall too?”

Another hot blush rose to her face. “Do not…”

“I only ask because I know you’re _so_ into _fashion_.” he smirked wider.

“You wanna go down this road?” she shot back. “I can tease too.”

“With what ammo?” he cocked up an eyebrow, “You have nothing on me.”

“Oh yeah? Sure thing, whatever you say you little perfume ad.” she didn’t know where the retort came from but it was out there now.

Adrien’s eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing again. “Yes, a perfume ad you probably have saved as a ringtone, huh?”

Oh he was good.

“You wanna go into ringtones? Don’t think no one noticed that every single one of your ringtones are anime openings. You’re a huge weeb.”

“I see no reason to be ashamed of my love for anime. Did you not like that yours was Sailor Moon?”

“I am trying to tease you! Be embarrassed already!” she fumed. How was it that he was so cool with everything? She needed something to get him with. Something that would make him blush and stammer at having had mentioned.

“Signore!” the photographer gave a low growl, “Do we need to remove the girlfriend?”

“No, it’s fine, sorry! I’ll pay attention.” he gave an apologetic smile and focused on the job at hand. He was blushing.

Wait a moment. Maybe she did have something over on him. This could potentially backfire on her but it was all she had.

“Adrien,” she sang in a sweet voice that didn’t match the sadistic smile on her face, “Are you sure you don’t need me to leave? Having your _girlfriend_ on set not too distracting for you?”

He glanced at her with a subtle uncomfortable gulp. Oh yeah, she could do this.

“No, you’re fine.” he smiled back tightly.

“One hundred percent? Super duper sure? Wouldn’t want your _girlfriend_ to interfere with your job.”

“No, my dear _friend_ , you’re perfectly okay right there.” his face was getting redder and redder.

“Okay,” she shrugged, “Speaking as your _girlfriend_ I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with having me here.”

He was positively glowing now and it was glorious. “Marinette…” he gave a small whine keeping his eyes down on the ground.

“Alright you two,” the photographer stopped taking pictures, “Let’s take five so he can return to a normal shade.”

The photographer stomped off and Adrien meandered over to Marinette’s side. She was holding back a storm of laughter. His red face was mere inches from hers. “That was not funny,”

“Oh yes it was.” she couldn’t hold back anymore and broke down in laughter. Adrien was able to hold out for a couple more seconds before laughing too.

“Have you no mercy?” he muttered.

“Not anymore than you. I hope he got a good picture of it. I will gladly plaster that neon red face of yours over my room like wallpaper if it means getting a good laugh when I wake up every morning.” She leaned on him as she caught her breath.

“If you do that wouldn’t it be awkward having to tape one picture of my face over with another?” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Marinette snorted as her cheeks warmed with affection. “Shut up…”


End file.
